Illegal in Texas
by ClaysYandere
Summary: friends have sex.


It all started when Clay & Joe were Hot-Boxing the "Mystery Machine". Clay yawned as Joe took a drag from the hookah. "holy shit its fucking lit" Joe said, eating doritos. Clay agreed. Clay replied with "You know what we should do, we should play strip rock paper scissors" The group was already as high as the NASA challenger before it exploded, so only a little bit of scepticism ran through Joe's head. so he said "yes". Joe started counting "one, two, THREE" they all picked different signs. "FUCK" Joe said in between coughs. "so, what should we take off first?" clay pondered. "Hmm… OUR PANTS" Clay yelled. The group simultaneously threw off their pants "ok, round 2. one, two, THREE" It was the same as last time, all different signs. "CUM TROUSERS" Joe exclaimed, sneezing onto the brownies. "well, since we already have our pants off, maybe we should…" Clay started. In the middle of his sentence, Joe ripped his briefs off like they were on fire. Clay stared at the bulge that is Joes penis. Clay was so enthralled by it, He ripped his underwear as well. Joe acted the same way. Gazing at each other's meat.

Clay was soon fully erect with his massive schlong sticking out from his hand. Joe knew what was about to happen in the desert that is his anal cavity. Joe got on his knees and threw his face into the enormous trunk. Joe started pushing his head, back and forth. Clay let out glorious grunts as he enjoyed the pleasure of a mouth around his cock. Joe couldn't wait the have his holes resized. Joe got on all fours as he let Clay dominate him. At this point the stew reached a boil. Joe let out a screech. "PLEASE STICK IT IN, I'M READY DADDY!" Clay stuck his one-eyed snake into the rabbit hole and gave him the pleasure that he wanted. Clay was pushing in and out faster and faster. His penis was thrusting like an air pump. As Joe started to feel his butthole tearing, the duo heard a noise. A knock on the door? They quickly threw on clothes, oblivious to their raging erections. Clay rushed to the slide-door and was met with no surprise. Garrett was at the door and he immediately saw Clay's massive bulge. Garrett rushed inside and slammed himself on to Clay's body. He gripped his pants and yanked them down, exposing his incredible Hulk. Garrett grasped his meat sausage and stroked it furiously. Joe ran in-half naked- and was in shock for what he was seeing. Joe had always wanted to try a threesome. Needless to say, they were ready. They all stripped off their clothes. Clay took his underwear and reached around Garrett's buttocks. He proceeded to rub his underwear from his hotdog bun to his taint. Joe yelled "Quit horsing around and penetrate me you glitterdicks!" Enough playing around. This was major league fuck hour now. Garrett and Joe started 69ing while Clay fucked Joe's tight little anus. Garrett started licking Joe's weenie like an ice cream cone. Joe was on the bottom, slurping and grunting as he blew Garrett like a wind tunnel. Garrett got jealous and yelled at Clay. "My turn! Stick that sausage in MY premature fuckhole!" Clay pulled out of Joe and gave Garrett his desires. Clay jammed his dick into Garrett's ass. They were all panting and groaning heavily, louder and louder. All three of them simultaneously felt an orgasm coming on. "I'm about to cum!" Clay yelled as he was pummeling Garrett's ass. Joe and Garrett both got up and smashed their faces together, making out. They turned their heads to Clay, who was furiously stroking his dick. Clay unleashed the bomb on to Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Joe caused the Sandy Hook shooting from his summer sausage. Garrett unleashed the North Tower into Clay's mouth. They _all_ swallowed. The action wasn't over. They all had to clean the Devil's Glue out of their hair and body, so they all got into human-centipede position. They waddled on all fours to the shower. They turned on the water and started sword-fighting their dicks in a triangle. They all swapped spit and jerked each other off. They grabbed each other's asses in sync. Clay spread his ass, Garrett and Joe got behind him and started licking his pooper. Garrett stood up and turned around started clapping his ass against Clay's. Joe put his face between the two clapping buttocks. Garrett and Clay both shot scat out of their assholes into Joe's eyes. after an hour, the trio became a slippery mess. they decided to finish their lives with one more ejaculation. an ejaculation that would offend Ron Jeremy. the plan was to scoop each other's eyes out with a spoon, shove a pair of 2 peoples eyes into one's anus, skull fuck each other and eat the eyes as everyone rejected them from their voids. Joe scoop his eyes out, then Garrett, then Clay, Garrett and Joe made the first pair and Clay stuffed it in his ass. then Clay and Joe made another, Garrett placed that pair into his buns, then Garrett and Clay made the last pair, and Joe inhaled it with his buttocks. the group formed a triangle. "ready?" Garrett asked, the whole party said yes. "Three, two..." Joe slammed his dick into Garrett, Clay shoved his into Joe and Garrett tossed his into Joe. they all were thrusting like it was the civil war and they were getting amputated. they all came at the same time, quickly shitted out the eyes into each other's mouth and before Joe could swallow his, he collapsed, so did Garrett and so did Clay.

In the morning, Sabrina texted clay, he didn't answer. She called, he didn't answer, she eventually went to his house. when she opened the door, no one was home, she checked his room, the living room, the laundry room for some reason, but when Sabrina checked the bathroom, she couldn't believe her eyes. she immediately called 9-1-1. they arrived an hour later. they filed it as "erotic manslaughter" the funeral was held for Clay and Garrett. but Joe's corpse was thrown out into the the gulf of mexico, due to the budget for the funeral was maxed out. Sabrina went to find another person from the School, but she will never forget that day.


End file.
